1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a three-dimensional (3D) emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to a 3D emitting apparatus that may be aimed at a target point accurately and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a machine performing a motion similar to a motion of a human using an electrical or magnetic action is referred to as a robot. With the recent development of control technology, robots are utilized in various fields. The robots include, for example, a housekeeper robot at a home, a service robot in a public area, a transfer robot in a production filed, and a worker assistance robot. Such robots perform tasks using a manipulator produced to be capable of performing a motion similar to a motion of an arm or a hand by electrical or mechanical mechanism.
Such robots may be used for various applications, for example, a three-dimensional (3D) scanner or a 3D printer. The 3D scanner refers to a device that measures a 3D shape of an object and obtains 3D shape data. An example of the 3D scanner is a contact 3D scanner that measures an overall curved shape of an object by measuring spatial coordinates of each point while in contact with the object along a surface of the object.
The 3D printer is technology that manufactures an object by outputting successive layers of a material similar to a two-dimensional (2D) printer and laminating the output layers. The 3D printer may produce an object rapidly based on digitized drawing data and thus, is mainly used to produce a prototype sample. For example, Korean Patent Application No. 2011-0102759, filed on Oct. 8, 2011, discloses “High resolution dental 3D printer by using multiple projection systems”.